winxclubepisodesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FlôŕäÑätûŕê
Of course :) ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 13:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey um my kindle ain't working right can u unblock me on ur wiki?ps you want talkboxesScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 17:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I am good also @@! Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 12:11, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes it was i told u if u make me admin i will make u admin on my wiki!D:!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 15:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) No we made a deal if u made me admin on ur wiki i would make u admin on my wikiScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 17:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I thought u were Jade18 Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 18:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah so i made you admin on jade18's account which is youScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 19:34, July 3, 2013 (UTC) So tht means tht u have to make me admin on magical adventure wiki part of the dealScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 20:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) No u didn'tScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 02:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) What. Things did i put in this wiki tht is your information from your wiki give me the link u are angry!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 14:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) tht is not a reason a lot of wikis have tht!you better answer me!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 23:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow!I am not there sadly!D:!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 23:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) btw if you want to be admin write why http://winxclubepisodes.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Episodes_Wiki:Elections_for_adminship}} What i did not make u any sigs i was not on yesterday and my sister copied everything. Infoboxes from winx wiki roxanna took my admin rights and its all her fault again!!!:(:(!!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 13:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey!!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 13:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Iam just chilling i am good u? Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 13:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok would u give me the pics slogans watermarks how many talkboxes?Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 13:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Template:Jade talkboxes}} HRules Respect? I Haven't stop being rude haven't you read the RULES? BloomRocks! (talk) 16:28, July 9, 2013 (UTC) FloraNature I Thought We Were Supposed To Be Friends? BloomRocks! (talk) 16:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) but i haven't even added flora's or ur fb's pictures!!!!!!!!!! BloomRocks! (talk) 18:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Nothing!! well if i have then tell me where? any proof? you always create a fight with me in every wikia!!!!!! and i have nothing to do with your photos or your fb!!!! BloomRocks! (talk) 20:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Not talking I will report YOU first and just zip YOUR mouth if we don't like each other we won't talk to each other ever again is that okay then? BloomRocks! (talk) 21:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) My last message to you stop messaging ME I don't wanna talk to u anymore anymore you are being so rude to meh. I wont Hey look I am sorry if I use your th pictures I am sorry and I won't use them again BloomRocks! (talk) 06:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) to cjange the word admin to sirenix fairy you create a page tht says media wiki user-identity-box-founder media wiki user-identity-box-sysop media wiki user-identity-box-rollback media wiki user-identity-box-chat moderator media wiki user-identity-box-blocked media wiki user-identity-box-bureaucrat and write what you want the box to sayScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 13:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you have a Winx wiki? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 13:15, July 22, 2013 (UTC) STOP COPYING MY MEDIAWIKI! 22:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC)